


Swallow the Sun

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Perhaps Greyback is just misunderstood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow the Sun

~ Swallow The Sun ~

I could have gotten married if I'd wanted to. The fact that there weren't as many pureblood females born in my generation as there were males would have ensured that, even in spite of my lack of both beauty and social skills.

It's too bad that I can't marry  _him_.

"Filthy werewolf" they call him. That's all they see when they look at him. They can't see him for  _who_  he is because they can't see beyond  _what_  he is.

In order not to be a slave to the moon, he decided to discard his fear and be the wolf always - going by the stolen name of a giant wolf who swallows the sun.

~end~


End file.
